


the youth is starting to change (together)

by starsandsands



Series: Multifandom Ficlets [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsands/pseuds/starsandsands
Summary: "Calm down,” Frank says. “We can just lay here, if you want?” Gerard nods, and curls back into his side.





	the youth is starting to change (together)

Gerard’s palms are sweating, and he’s on the edge of hyperventilation when Frank shoots him a look. “Hush,” he says, and grabs Gerard’s hand, rubbing reassuring circles into it.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this-” Gerard starts to protest, but Frank, as usual, just smirks. Gerard quietens, and follows his boyfriend through the parking lot. “What if we get caught?” he asks, and Frank frowns.

“We’ll just tell them we were resting after a couple of laps. The track’s open to the public, and there isn’t really a posted curfew other than the regulatory school hours,” Franks tells him, and then stops in front of the chain-link fence. “I kind of love you a lot, you know?” he says. “Now give me a boost.” Frank’s up and over the fence in a matter of seconds, and Gerard blinks at him.

“How am I supposed to get over there?” he asks, and Frank motions upwards. Gerard tentatively sticks the toe of his frayed Converse into one of the holes, tangling his fingers up somewhere above his head, and pulls himself off the ground. His arms are aching once he makes it to the top, and it takes several minutes of hushed convincing for him to swing a leg over the top.

“Now just climb down nice and eas- oof.” Gerard lands on top of Frank, crushing him slightly, and Frank just laughs. “Smooth,” he says, and kisses Gerard’s cheek, causing him to blush. After they dust themselves off, they twine their fingers together and make their way toward the football field. They walk along the field together, feet crunching on the wet grass. It’s overgrown, the paint from football season long worn off, but there are still a few flecks of white paint remaining, barely visible in the dim light coming from the lights in the parking lot.

“It’s a different world,” Gerard says, his eyes wide as he stares up at the vacant bleachers. “It’s like an empty stage, or a ghost town or something.” 

“Amazing,” Frank agrees, and sinks down to sit somewhere near the 30 yard line farthest from the parking lot. He tugs Gerard down with him, and wraps an arm around him. “Lie down, get comfortable,” he says. “The cops did their patrol at like 10, so we’re good until sunrise.”

“Jesus,” Gerard mumbles, but complies. Frank slips his iPod out of his pocket, offering Gerard an earbud. He takes it and watches Frank’s face in the blue glow of the device, still so amazed that he can touch and feel that face _whenever he wants_. Or, at least most times. Mikey still hasn’t forgiven him for the infamous door-knocking incident.

They lay together on the grass, staring up at the sky, trying to find stars through the smog of the city. The sky isn’t quite black, but more of a brown, the lights reflecting back on clouds and dirt, still dark enough for it to feel romantic. They’re connected by the headphones and their hands, which are moving slowly up each other’s arms until they’re touching each other’s bodies. Gerard sits up, and leans over to kiss Frank, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Frank grins into the kiss, and Gerard takes the opportunity to fit his tongue inside Frank’s mouth. It’s a little sloppy and overeager, but neither of them mind, lost in the moment.

However, Gerard is still a little jumpy, and when he hears the long squeal of a car horn, he jumps. “Calm down,” Frank says. “We can just lay here, if you want?” Gerard nods, and curls back into his side. Frank locates his iPod, which is still blasting music, a few feet away, forgotten in the moment, and Gerard grins at him, still full of nerves and butterflies, but now they’re thrumming in his veins instead of thrashing awkwardly in his stomach.

: :

They’ve been laying there for what seems like an eternity and an instant at the same time, when Gerard’s phone buzzes angrily. He takes it out of his pocket, and flips open to check it. It’s a text from Mikey in all caps, and he can tell that it wasn’t just a drunk text from Pete when he notices the time.

“We have to get going, like now,” Gerard says, pressing a kiss to Frank’s cheek. His neck is aching from the awkward angle, and Frank admits that the wetness of the grass has seeped through his clothes to the point where it’s become almost unbearable. They get up and shake off the grass clinging to their bodies, still slow and lazy, even though their curfew’s in a couple of minutes. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay a little longer? We can relocate to the bleachers,” Frank suggests, and laughs at the face Gerard makes. “Okay, okay, just, _Idon’twanttonighttoend_ ,” he admits in a rush.

“What?”

“I don’t want tonight to end. I love being with you, and just, us being all alone out here makes it even better.”

“Maybe we should go camping,” Gerard says, after a pause, and they both laugh.

“You’re afraid of bears and you can’t swim!” Frank says.

“Yeah, well you’re allergic to sunscreen and you always manage to find the poison ivy,” Gerard points out, and then, straight-faced, “Maybe that’s your superpower! Super allergies! If anything can irritate anyone, you find it.”

“Superdork,” Frank says, under his breath, drawing closer to Gerard.

“Supernerd.” Gerard can feel Frank’s breath on his face.

“You love it.” Frank leans in for a kiss, but Gerard ducks out of the way.

“I totally do,” he admits, grabbing Frank’s hand and pulling him along. They still end up sidetracking on the walk back toward Frank’s car, making out near the bleachers, leaning on the fence that protects people from falling off the side. Gerard’s phone vibrates again, and this time, it won’t stop, meaning it’s a call. He flips it open again, and holds it away from his face, wincing at Mikey’s scary death-whisper.

“Dude, where the hell are you?” Mikey hisses. “I can only cover for you for so long. Curfew was _fifteen_ minutes ago.”

“I know, I know, we’re on our way. We just got...distracted.” Frank is tracing the pattern on Gerard’s shirt, his hand dipping lower with each second. He’s smirking wickedly, and Gerard is taking deep breaths.

“If that is code for doing something, I don’t even want to know.” Mikey’s voice fades a little as Gerard’s vision starts to swim.

“Well...,” Gerard trails off, staring at Frank whose hand is now firmly gripped on his hip. 

“Hanging up now. I better see your ass in ten minutes, or there will be hell to pay.” Mikey hangs up with a dramatic sigh. Gerard glares at Frank, who just shrugs.

“You looked really hot, standing there being non-yelled at.”

Gerard just rolls his eyes and they hop back over the fence. Frank speeds to take them back to Gerard’s house. 

“I had a good time with you tonight,” he tells Frank as he gets out of the car. On his way to the door, he hears his name being shouted. He whips around, and Frank is getting out of his car.

“You have grass in your hair,” Frank says, and flicks the piece off. They kiss until Mikey comes out swinging a broom with one hand, using the other to cover his eyes.

“Are you guys done yet?” he asks.

“Nope,” Frank says, pecking Gerard's cheek one last time. A light from Gerard's parent's window turns on and Frank runs back to his car, as Mikey groans.

Gerard gets grounded for a week, and it's totally worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 2010.  
> Title from MGMT's "The Youth".


End file.
